


Let Me Keep Them

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Reno find a puppy, Tseng does not have a good record with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng and Reno are on the way back when Reno sees a stray puppy in the parking lot. He talks Tseng into bringing them home- and then adopting them. With Pagoda's help.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ten Gifts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Let Me Keep Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshinecackle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/gifts).



“Absolutely not.” Tseng crossed his arms, trying to ignore the pleading look his words earned him from Reno. The red head used those wide blue eyes against him far too much, he huffed as he stared back.

They’d been headed back from a job when Reno had asked if they could get something to eat. Tseng had agreed that a small snack would be fine, turning off the highway and driving them to a small 24 hours store. Reno had stayed with the car, seeing a stray dog had totally distracted him from the food he’d begged for, but Tseng didn’t mind.

Heading inside, he’d grabbed a few things he knew Reno would like, as well as some drinks. Might as well make the most of the trip, he mused, paying for everything. Brown eyes had trailed away from the cashier- who had been extremely nervous the moment a Turk had walked into the store. But Tseng couldn’t care less, simply focusing on the red head who was currently cuddling the stray dog on the hood of his car.

“But boss!” Reno whined, holding the puppy up. Tseng had put their snacks in the back seat before telling Reno to put the dog down. It had shocked him when Reno had asked if they could keep the stray. Even if it was just a puppy, Tseng had not had a good track with dogs (looking at Dark Nation, who always growled when he even walked into the room- just because she was Rufus’ protector and didn’t like him getting close).

“No buts- Reno we don’t know if this is someone else’s dog, or an actual stray.” Tseng replied tiredly, already feeling his argument break even before Reno lifted the puppy up. It barked at him, before licking his cheek.

“See? He really likes you, Tseng! C’mon. If he is someone’s dog, we can’t leave him out here either!” Reno argued, cuddling the puppy in his lap. Tseng stared for a moment longer before nodding in defeat, a low smile on his lip as he wiped his cheek. “Wait-”

“The moment we get them back, they get a bath.” Tseng said sternly, looking at the dirt and mud-covered puppy that had by now ruined Reno’s entire suit jacket. He shook his head a bit as the red head quickly jumped down, cooing at the puppy and getting in the front seat with them. “I’m going to have to clean my entire car.” He muttered to himself lightly before he got back in, glancing over.

It was a cute sight, he thought, as he watched Reno coo over the dog in his lap, trying his best to keep their paws off anything that wasn’t his lap. His grin and words showed an occasional glimpse of the tongue ring he had, and Tseng looked away again, turning the car back on and driving back to his place.

Reno was at the door before he was, Tseng had had to grab the snacks out of the back, since the puppy in his arms was squirming in excitement, trying to sniff at the door, the wall, and even Tseng as he moved in front of them to unlock the door. “Come on. I’ll get you a nice bath, and we can dry off…” Reno’s words trailed off as he carried the excited ball of fluff to the bathroom, leaving Tseng behind as he watched with amusement.

“Pagoda…” Tseng closed the door and crouched down as his cat wandered over, petting her with a small smile on his lips, brown eyes soft as she started to purr. “Seems like you’ll have a guest for the night.” He murmured as she rubbed against his knees, purring louder. “We’ll see how long at happiness last, sweetheart, when you see this new guest face to face.” He snorted, carrying the bags into the kitchen.

Leaving them on the counter, he scooped out some wet food for Pagoda and grabbed some treats, leaving her to eat them while he headed to the bathroom. Tseng expected to see a lot of damage- water everywhere, Reno soaked- but instead he saw the red head with the dog sitting in the tub, trying to lick at Reno’s face as the red head ran the shower over him.

Tseng leaned back against the doorframe, watching the duo for a moment. Reno had tossed his jacket aside, his sleeves bunched up around his elbows and the shirt completely undone. Tseng wasn’t sure why he didn’t just toss it off fully, since it was already wet from the shower head.

“You need any help?” Tseng asked, moving over finally, and setting the bottle of dog and cat shampoo he used for Pagoda beside Reno once he realized he was trying to just clean him off by running the shower head- it was working, he supposed.

“Nah I got it.” Reno replied, focused completely on what he was doing before he saw the bottle. “Oh- perfect!” Tseng moved back again, murmuring about a towel as he headed out of the room. He dropped the towel off again, before going to his room to get changed and checking his phone, looking to see if anyone in the area had lost a dog

Although he couldn’t find a single thing. Just reports of a stray puppy in the area that seemed to avoid anyone who tried to grab it. He stared at the photos for a moment before groaning. It was definitely the same dog currently in his bathroom tub, that seemed so happy to cuddle into Reno.

He’d just put on a pair of pj pants and a shirt when a small blur of wet fur bundled into the room and jumped at him. Tseng cursed as he quickly caught it, dismay on his face as he realized it was the dog- still soaking wet, and now soaking his entire front with bath water. “Reno!”

“Ahah… Whoops?” Reno looked in sheepishly before walking over and toweling the dog off as they licked Tseng’s face. “Awe, c’mon, he likes you!”

“As nice as that is. He’s a stray dog… Reno we can’t…” Tseng trailed off at the look on Reno’s face that he could only describe as heartbroken. A low groan passed his lips. “A few days- if Pagoda doesn’t fight them, I’ll consider adopting them.” He replied, and Reno’s expression lit up as he took the dog from Tseng’s arms.

“We gotta go meet your sister and give you a name… How about… Mm…” Reno finished drying them off thoughtfully before grinning. “Spark.” He announced.

“Spark?” Tseng echoed. he hadn't expected that- a childish name, but the look in Reno's eyes showed he was not going to change his mind now.

“Yeah! Spark. That’s what I’ll call em.” Reno announced, setting Spark down and moving to the door. “Spark! C’mon. Good boy.” He pat his legs, and the puppy bounded over, barking at him and wagging his tail. “So good! Yes you are!”

“Look out Reno, Pagoda's behind you and she's curious.” Tseng warned, seeing Pagoda watching from behind them. He tensed a bit as Reno stepped to the side. There was an almost anxious look in his eyes as he watched Spark sniff at Pagoda, who shrank back a bit before sniffing as well. Her tail flicked for a moment, unsure, before she rubbed against the puppy, her purring returning louder than before.

“Hey- they’re getting along.” Reno grinned as Pagoda walked away, looking the puppy now following them a few times as if she was guiding them. Tseng simply nodded, trailing after them as he watched Pagoda leap onto the couch and curl up. It took a moment for Spark to get up, but they curled up right behind her, head resting on her side. She titled her head, licking the head on her before laying back down.

“I think she just adopted them, boss. A new baby.” Reno whispered, arms wrapping around Tseng’s waist, and he sighed softly, leaning back into Reno.

“I suppose tomorrow we’ll need to head down and get everything sorted for Spark.” He murmured softly, turning his head to kiss Reno’s cheek. “A dog… Why couldn’t you have found a stray cat?” He joked, even as he took out his phone to take a picture of the two animals napping on the couch.


End file.
